


Lost in a Snowstorm

by Nylazor



Series: The Adventures of Cal Amell [28]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, M/M, Snow, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nylazor/pseuds/Nylazor
Summary: Zevran gets lost in a snowstorm





	Lost in a Snowstorm

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "lost in a snowstorm"
> 
> Unedited unbetad

Zevran was stubbornly marching forward, the snow was harsh, but they  _ needed _ to get to the mountain. Zevran was the rear guard, he stoutly followed Cal's red magelight. He huddled into his cloak, it was so fucking cold! He tries to watch his footing and the light but soon he fell and tumbled backward into the snow.

 

Fuck! It was so fucking cold. Zevran scrambled up and shook himself off. He gritted his teeth and shivered. He hated this cold, and Cal had the audacity to say he loved the snow! Zevran took a moment to comb out his hair, before he looked back up.

 

The light was gone! Oh no. Zevran scrambled forward to where he thought they were going. He didn't see their footprints, as  they were whipped up by the wind. He called out for them, Alistair, Cal, even Barkspawn, but no response. 

 

Oh no. Oh no. Shit. Shit. Shit! Ok. He was lost in a snowstorm on a way to the mountain what should he do? Think! A stiff wind blew past, tearing through his cloak. The snow struck his face like little knives with there speed. He looked around but it was snow as far as he could see, it was blocking everything even the mountain. 

 

He growled in frustration. Fire! He needed to keep warm, there was no point wandering around blindly. He glanced around, there were some dead shrubbery, it was worth a shot.

 

***

 

After what felt like an hour of trying and his hands aching he gave up. This wind too harsh, the kindling too wet. It was a wasted effort. He sorely missed Cal, his ability to summon fire from nothing. He stuck his hands in his armpits and huffed in frustration. This wasn't working. What was he supposed to do!? He was shaking viciously from the cold. How did Ferelden's deal with this? He kicked some snow out of the way and sat down, he raised his knees to his chest, before wrapping the cloak around himself. He supposed the only thing he could do was wait. Still he was so tired. He couldn't see the sun, so he didn't know the time. Maybe it was late, but it didn't feel that late. Still he was exhausted. Maybe a little nap, wouldn't hurt, after all, he had to wait anyway. His eyes drooped. 

 

_ What if they abandoned me? _

 

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to die here, it was freezing, but he was so tired. All he wanted to do was sleep. His breathing slowed and his eyes fell shut.

 

_ Sorry Cal. _

 

***

“I need a break.” Called  Cal. “It’s exhausting to wade through all this snow.”

 

Alistair paused and glanced backward. “Fine.”

 

Cal cast a flame and held it out drinking in the warmth. Barkspawn barked and wagged his tail Cal cast a second flame and put it lose to the ground for Barky.

 

“Where's that dirty assassin?” Alistair asked, removing his gloves and holding his hands out to the open flame.

 

“Zevran's rearguard, he's right…” Cal started glancing backward. “...there.”

 

“Zevran!” 

 

No answer. He frowned and cast his magelight forward deep into the snowfall until he couldn't see it.

 

“Ah shit, did we lose him?” Alistair asked?

 

“Oh no. Alistair we have to go back! We have to find him.” Cal said pulling his magelight back.

 

“The storms gotten worse, there's no way we can find him in this weather, wait until it dies down and then look for him.”

 

“Absolutely not! It's freezing! He could freeze to death by the time it's over!”

 

“Cal, be reasonable, how could we even find him, we have no idea where he could have wandered off to, what are we gonna do?”

 

Cal bit his lip, frowning. “We have to do something! Zevran isn't used to the cold!”

 

Cal folded his arms and looked down. Barkspawn whined.

 

“Barky?” Cal kneeled in the snow. “Can you find Zevran?” 

 

Barkspawn barked and spun in a circle.

 

“Oh no, I'm not getting involved in this.”

 

Cal stood. “Fine. Stay here. I'll be back with Zevran.”

 

Barkspawn dashed into the snow storm and Cal followed.

 

Alistair stood stubbornly for a moment until the fire he was huddling against went out. “Oh for Maker's sake, Cal! I'm coming!”

 

If walking through the snow was difficult, running through it was impossible, still, Cal forced himself through it. He was exhausted but he needed to save Zevran. 

 

At first Barkspawn seemed to go in random directions, still Cal trusted his dog. He gritted his teeth and pushed through. He kept an eye on Alistair making sure he didn't lose him as well. 

 

After running through the snow Barkspawn stopped and a semeemingly random snow bank and barked.

 

“Barky, we need to find Zevran, where is he?”

 

Barkspawn growled and began pushing and digging at the pile. 

 

Wait.

 

“Zevran!”

 

Cal pushed his fire forward and melted the snow around the drift. Once that was done, he could see a brown cloth. He pushed his fire hotter and the snow melted and the figure was revealed.

 

Cal rushed forward pushed the figure upright and pulled the hood back. Blond hair tumbled out and Zevran was revealed. 

 

“Oh no, Zevran.” He was grey and cold to the touch, but alive. “Alistair, get a tent up, I need to strip Zevran.”

 

“Ah Cal, come on.” Alistair wrinkled his face with disgust.

 

“Don't be daft, Alistair! His clothes are soaking wet and draining heat, I need to get him out of these clothes. Also I need to check his extremities, see if he has frost bite. If I do that in the cold he's going to loose what little heat he preserved!”

 

Alistair grumbled as he pulled the tent prices out of his bag and began to set it up. Cal tried to warm up Zevran as best he could.

 

When the tent went up, Cal dragged the unconscious Zevran into it.

 

“Alistair, Barkspawn, go let the others know what's going on, I'll try to treat Zevran.”

 

Alistair's face said displeasure, but he nodded.

 

It was just Cal and Zevran now. Gingerly, Cal stripped Zevran of his clothes. His toes were dark blue, but still malleable, not frozen. His fingers were in better condition, but still very cold. Cal knew he couldn't just hold them to the fire, if he heated him up too fast, it would be detrimental to his appendages.

 

Cal sighed. He stripped from his soaking clothes and took several blankets out of his pack. He layered them over Zevran and braced himself. He shimmied under the covers trying to ignore both their nudeness. He trembled from cold, and resisted the urge to pull the fire closer, he needed to make sure Zevran kept his toes.

 

***

 

Zevran felt warmth, softness. Maybe he died in the snow. He had no idea how the maker saw fit to reward him but he wasn't about to question it. He moaned and nuzzled into the source of warmth. He smelled, something familiar. Cal. Oh. Did Cal die in the cursed snow too? That didn't make sense. He forced his eyes open and glanced around. He was in a tent. Cal's red magelight hanging above him, he could see the outline of a fireball floating outside. And Cal asleep beside him, drooling. 

 

Zevran shifted a bit, and noticed he was as naked as the day he was born, and to his surprise, so was Cal. There legs were entwined and the mage was cuddling Zevran's hands.

 

He flexed his fingers and his toes, they were sore but functioning, he supposed he had Cal to thank for that. He settled down and fell back asleep.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I almost made this smutty, with two nude guys in a tent in winter ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) but then I remembered Zevran is big on consent so I didn't if I get enough comments I'll do a au where they do get horny :p
> 
> Talk to me at tumblr  
> @nye-writes  
> Twitter  
> @nylazorslew  
> Email me prompts  
> nylazorslew@gmail.com  
> Comment?


End file.
